Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering high resolution digital map contents featuring true street view perspectives and satellite data to consumers and enterprise customers. The contents may be utilized by user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, laptop computers, etc.) or embedded systems (e.g., navigation systems) in vehicles to provide functionalities for route planning, asset maintenance, automated driving, etc. However, due to time and human resource constraints, only a small portion of a vast number of images may be examined, leaving large gaps in analysis that may allow poor quality imagery to be provided for use in different applications. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in accurate and efficient analysis and classification of quality characteristics of available imagery.